movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
If We Were Cave Animals
https://vimeo.com/216244712 If We Were Cave Animals (Stephen Squirrelsky laughs) (with delight) Skippy: What are you giggling about? Slappy: Is something amusing you? Stephen Squirrelsky: I was thinking If we were just cave animals years ago. Sandy: So that's why. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, This story's funny. It started when Texas was really young in the A.D. (Imagine thought appears) (in a thought bubble) Stephen's Narrate: Even it was up in coming. (the imagination begins) Stephen's Narrate: It had their hospitals. (the babies coo innocently) Stephen's Narrate: Fire departments. (the firemen come out) Stephen's Narrate: Police departments. (the policemen come out) Stephen's Narrate: Modern transportations. (steam trains, tugboats, and road vehicles go back and forth) Stephen's Narrate: Public telephones. (telephones ring) Stephen's Narrate: Colleges. (colleges are seen) Stephen's Narrate: Clubs. (clubs are seen) Stephen's Narrate: Drink rooms. (drink rooms are seen) (Caveman Rocky hiccups) (so much) Stephen's Narrate: And house in development. (houses in development are seen) Stephen's Narrate: We always been neighborly. Caveman Stephen: Howdy. (BONK) Caveman Andrew: Howdy. Caveman Stephen: How are you? (BONK) Caveman Andrew: I'm fine. And you? Caveman Stephen: Very good. Thank you. (BONK) Caveman Andrew: You're welcome. Stephen's Narrate: We have no trouble with our women in them days. (no trouble is seen) (Males pulls their women along) (the path) Stephen's Narrate: Normally except for backseat drivers. (backseat drivers are seen) Cavewoman Charles De Girl: That's to fast. Shet: Sorry about that. Stephen's Narrate: Well, Newely wed. Uh oh. The mother in law. (the mother in law is seen) Stephen's Narrate: We always have good manners. (the heroes have good manners) (Caveman Waldo stops at a mud spot) (and lets Cavewoman Jingle carry him) (After crossing it) (and carries Cavewoman Jingle with him) (He passes a sewer) (without dropping Cavewoman Jingle into it) Caveman Waldo: Oops. Cavewoman Jingle: Sorry. Stephen's Narrate: Clothing wasn't a problem either. We wore leopard skin. Except the leopards. (we are wearing clothing) Stephen's Narrate: It was peace and fine. But then Boar Dan came along. (Boar Dan appears) Stephen's Narrate: It wrestled up the cattles. (the cattle is captured) Stephen's Narrate: Frightening the fieldpeople. Cave People: Run away! Stephen's Narrate: And start shooting up the town. (the townsfolk flee) (Caveman Tyler and Cavewoman Bunnie gasps) (and flees) (Caveman Psy and Panda shrieked) (in Timon and Pumbaa's voice) (They flee) (in fright) (Gregory growls) (angrily) (SHOOT) (BAM) (Gregory gasps) (and walks away) Stephen's Narrate: He even shout some of us full of holes. (we flee) (SHOOT and BANG) (BAM) Stephen's Narrate: He even stole the pretty girls too. (the pretty girls are caught) (Boar Dan founds a pretty one and whistles) (innocently) (BAM!) Boar Dan: Ow. (rubs himself) Stephen's Narrate: He also robbed our banks. (the banks are robbed) Stephen's Narrate: And high tailed it out of town. (town is high tailed out) (We chased him) (and ran in pursuit) (SHOOT) (BAM) (Boar Dan went past a maze) (that he couldn't cut down) (We get into it) (and look for him) (We got in a knot) (and tangled up) Stephen's Narrate: See? We manage to beat him to his hideout, But we can't get him out. (Dan Boar is locked up) Stephen's Narrate: So we left him in there and we all gathered around with our hammers and chisels. (we have our hammers and chisels) (And turn the hideout into a jail) (by harming poor Boar) Stephen's Narrate: And that's how made the first jail of Texas years ago and finally caught Boar Dan. Sandy: Well done, Stephen. (Thought bubble ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good story. Right? Sandy: Yeah. Terrific one. Which is why we're in the present. Slappy: But what happen to Boar Dan then? Skippy: Some people say he's escaped. And the present Boar is still around. Boar Dan: When you all gonna let me outta here? Caveman Andrew: We'll just have to wait and see if you can behave. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Darwin Watterson Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes